


I'm Still Bad, Baby

by casperthefriendlyghost



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine-bashing, Boyfriends, M/M, Piercings, Romantic Fluff, Skank!Kurt, Tattoos, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperthefriendlyghost/pseuds/casperthefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has changed his whole appearance after a failed romance with Blaine, and Puck notices. Puck, now an out bisexual, has felt himself being drawn to Kurt who is now his best friend. Quinn just wants her two friends together so she doesn't have to deal with them pining for each other. Then a plan is hatched. features Skank!Kurt and a slightly less badass Puck. Puckurt with Quick (Quinn/Nick). Also some Blaine-bashing, even though he is my baby. and some Seblaine as well because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.
> 
> Hey ya'll! I came up with the idea of Skank!Kurt after it was all over Tumblr although instead of it being a Nerd!Blaine it'll just be Puck being his badass self. I have always liked Puck and Kurt together so we'll see where this goes.  
> xoxo-Kortney

I'm Still Bad, Baby  
\----  
It had started with small changes, but Puck saw them immediately.

First it was the hair; instead of it only being chestnut brown and perfectly coiffed to chestnut brown with pink streaks in it, but still perfectly coiffed.

Then it was the clothes; gone was the perfectly tight stylist skinny jeans and the questionable sweaters and in came increasingly tighter skinny jeans, sometimes with tears in them, and leather jackets.

Finally, the piercings stared. First a nose ring came into view, then an eye brown piercing and finally, although Puck wasn't sure if this one was for real, a tongue piercing.

Gone was the soft and feminine Kurt Hummel that Puck had come to known and secretly love and in was the Kurt who hung out with the Skanks and was now insanely close with Quinn. Although both were now part of the Skanks, they were both still in Glee, seemingly ruling the school even while being at the bottom of the food chain.

Puck didn't know what to do. He had fallen in love with the Kurt Hummel who he used to throw into the dumpsters and slushy some days. Not that the new Kurt made Puck any less hot and bothered, if anything he had seemed to fall even more for the new Kurt.

The only problem was Puck seemed to lose his well known badassness whenever Kurt made an attempt to talk to him. He didn't know what exactly was drawing him to the boy he used to torment, but he needed something to change.  
\----  
The changes were a long time coming.

After his very short lived romance, if it could be called that, with Blaine, Kurt had felt the need to change who he was. He hated that Blaine had chosen to cheat on him with someone like Sebastian. With his stupid CW hair, stupid meerkat face and especially his almost unintentional bad boy essence. Blaine was obviously drawn more to that than to Kurt's stellar fashion sense and occasional bitchiness than he let on when he said he and Sebastian were only friends.

The whole failed relationship is what finally pushed Kurt to change himself. Of course he was happy with who he was already, but he was so tired of the bullying and when he saw Quinn on the first day of the new school year, he decided just what needed to be done.

There was also the whole unrequited love he held for his now shockingly close friend Puck. He of course would never divulge that piece of information, but it was getting harder and harder not too as the days went by. And especially now that Puck had been outed as bisexual by one of the hockey players Kurt wanted to do nothing more than slam him into the lockers and kiss the life out of him.

Of course he would never do that because if he couldn't hold down a guy like Blaine, as boring and plain as he turned out to be, then he did not have any shot with a guy as badass as Puck.

So the changes started little by little; first the pink hair streaks, the darker and less flamboyant clothes and finally the piercings which his father was definitely not happy with. But that wasn't all. He started spending less time with the Glee girls outside of Glee and more with Quinn, who surprisingly despite her outside change, was still the same down to earth wholesome girl. Actually, except for Finn, Rachel and Puck, he rarely spent time with the Glee kids. Not that he disliked them or anything, they just did not seem to understand what had happened with him and Blaine and seemed to be blaming Kurt for the split. Puck was really the one who had been there for him and leant a shoulder for whenever Kurt needed to talk.

Kurt loved having Puck as a friend and he, Kurt and Quinn were now inseparable much to the dismay of most of Mckinly, but he really just wanted more with Puck. That was why Kurt started scheming. Although he had no idea if Puck would fall into the trap or call him out and stop talking to him, it was worth the risk to at least see.

Pulling out his cell phone, Kurt dialed a now familiar number. He waited for the pink haired girl to answer and when she finally did, she didn't even have a chance to say hello before he talked over her, "Q, I have a plan and I need your help."

The smirk that found it's way onto his face stayed firm while he schemed with Quinn and didn't leave until Glee the next day.  
\----  
Puck had just settled into his normal back row seat in the choir room, when Kurt and Quinn walked in arm and arm. Puck tried to avoid staring, but he knew he was probably failing at it, especially when Kurt whispered something to her and then proceeded to bounce over to the empty seat next to Puck.

"Noah." Kurt greeted him with a wide smile. Kurt was the only one allowed to call him that and Kurt used it to his advantage whenever he wanted something.

"What do you want from me Princess?" He smirked at Kurt's risen eyebrow which he knew was because of the nickname.

"What makes you think I need something? Why can't I just come sit next to my best friend without an ulterior motive?"

"'Cause I know you Princess. You always use my first name and that sickenly sweet tone when you need me for something." His smirk grew wider and Kurt seemed to think about his method of getting Puck to help him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before speaking again. "Fine. I need your help." Puck cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'see? I know you' and allowed Kurt to finish speaking. "I need your signature."

"May I ask why exactly?" Puck was now intrigued as too why he needed his signature instead of just asking Quinn like he had been known to do.

"Quinn seems to be busy after school today and I want to go get a new piercing."

The look of smugness Puck was giving Kurt considering the power he held over the situation. He also never hated how young he was more than he did now or the fact that this was part of the plan he had come up with to get Puck to be his.

"Fine Princess. But just know that you now owe me a favor at a later date." Puck smirked at him, surprising himself with how badass he was being with Kurt so close to him.

"Fine." Kurt knew it was probably be bad to have a debt with Puck, but he didn't care.

Just then Mr. Schue walked into the room, effectively ending the conversation. Kurt watched as Puck started to listen to the lesson intently, to which Kurt smiled fondly at him for. As much of a badass as he was, Puck was a big softy when it came to music. Kurt's expression changed suddenly when he glanced across the room to Quinn who was looking at him questionably. He shot her a smirk to which she gave a thumbs up before turning back to Mr. Schue.

Phase one of operation make Puck Kurt's was a go. Kurt smirked and glanced at the mohawked teen; he had no idea what Kurt had up his sleeve for the rest of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt was planning on winning over the guy of his dream, he just didn't think he would have to face his ex-boyfriend and the guy that tore them apart. Now when faced with that situation Puck is there to swoop in and save his guy. Kurt just hoped there would be no punches thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! sorry about the long wait but I finally have some time to update this story. It is actually written up to chapter 7 but for some reason I never uploaded them here.
> 
> Anyways as per usual I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing, but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Chapter 2

The end of the day couldn’t have come sooner for Kurt, who had someone managed to get an appointment with his piercer for that afternoon, who was a long time family friend and knew right away that Kurt was up to something. Now all he had to do was play the whole ‘hold my hand so I can squeeze it when the stick the needle in’ card. Quinn had assured him that although he barely winced, his acting skills and a bat of the eye lashes would have Puck doing anything he wanted him to do within seconds.  
As Kurt watched the seconds tick down on the clock, half listening to the French lesson for the day, he caught sight of Puck walking outside of the door. Puck caught his eye and winked before continuing on his way. Kurt smiled fondly at how predictable Puck was before making a mental note about talking to him about his skipping habits. It wouldn’t help sell his father on Puck if he went and got himself kicked out of school.  
The bell finally rang and Kurt was one of the first people to bolt out of the room and to his locker. He threw the books he knew he didn’t need for homework (he still cared about having the best grades he could and getting into a good school) before heading for the doors leading out to the parking lot.  
“Kurt!” Kurt heard his name being called by Finn causing him to stop and swivel around to see the big oaf running up to him.  
“Yes dear brother, what can I help you with?” The sarcasm may have been evident to anyone else, but Finn just grinned not sensing it.  
“I need a huge favor and from what I heard from Quinn and Puck you may need me to cover for you with Burt while you go see Jimmy later.” Fine smirked at the was Kurt’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his piercer.  
“Whats it going to take for you to cover for me?” Kurt knew his father may very well kill him if he found out he was getting another piercing.  
“I need to borrow your car. I know your taking Puck with you and he is quite capable of driving you.”  
Kurt’s eyes widened at the mention of Finn driving his baby, but he knew he would need to be covered for while he went and got a new piercing. He took a deep breath in before digging through his bag and pulling out his car keys.  
“So much as scratch my baby and you will die.” Kurt placed the keys in Finn’s outstretched hand before turning to leave. “Oh and Finn?” Kurt turned back to his step-brother and smiled. “Thank you for covering.”  
“Anytime bro.” Finn clapped him on the shoulder before turning and running off in the direction of Rachel’s locker.  
Kurt turned back to the open doors and continued on his way to find Puck. What he did not expect was Quinn to be standing there talking in hushed tones with him. Now Kurt was curious as to what his dear friend was up to knowing it probably had something to do with him. He sighed and shook his head before slowly walking towards his friends.  
\---  
Puck didn’t enjoy his last class of the day considering he honestly did not understand anything being taught in math. In any other class he was able to skim by just enough to not be failing except for math which he truly studied for and still couldn’t grasp it. He would have to ask Kurt later if he would consider helping him out.  
Kurt. Just the thought of him alone has Puck sitting in his seat grinning like a lovesick puppy. He sat there for several minutes staring out of the window with a huge grin on his face, thinking of what it would me like to be able to call Kurt his finally. He needed to find a way to ask him out and soon or he would surely go insane.  
“Mr. Puckerman?” His math teacher’s screechy voice broke through his Kurt induced thinking. “Why don’t you tell me the answer that I’m sure you’ve found outside of the window.”  
Puck sighed before looking at the complicated algebra problem currently written on the board. He truly tried to do the math in his head, but he wasn’t sure if he was even doing that right. After trying for a minute or so Puck sighed and shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn’t know. The teacher shook her head before calling on another student. Puck, fed up with math for the day, gathered his books and walked out of the room, ignoring the cries of his teacher demanding he return back to class.  
Puck headed for his locker in order to put the books he would not be bringing home away, but it meant passing the French classroom where he knew Kurt had last period. He also knew Kurt hated it when he skipped or left class like this so he would be in for it when he went with him later. Just as he passed the open French room door, he caught Kurt’s eye and smirked, earning a smile from Kurt that made his heart race. He scowled at himself for how much of a sap he was becoming because of that beautiful boy.  
Puck made his way to his locker, opened it and threw in his books, keeping his math textbook in order to hopefully get some help from Kurt later on, and made his way outside to his truck. Just as he reached the drivers door, he noticed a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye.  
“Hey Q.” Puck knew how Quinn loved to try and sneak up on him and attempt to scare him, but she always seemed to.  
“Dammit Puck! Why can’t you just pretend to be scared just to appease me?” Quinn leaned up against the side of his truck with a scowl on her face.  
Puck chuckled at how much of a child she could act like sometimes. “Sorry Quinney. I’ll try harder next time.”  
“Don’t call me that! It makes me feel like I’m five and being dressed in frilly crap by my mother.” Quinn glared at him for even using that nickname, although Puck knew she only liked it when he and Kurt used it, whether she scowled or not. “Anyways. I hear your going with Kurt to get something or other pierced.”  
“Yes I am because I hear someone else,” He sent a pointed look to Quinn at that. “is apparently busy after school.”  
“Oh dear Noah, I happen to have a date if you must know. And he actually asked you before me this time.”  
Puck raised an eyebrow at Quinn mentioning that she not only had a date, but that Kurt hadn’t asked her to go with him before turning to Puck.  
“What do you mean a date? Do I have to threaten them? Do I know them? Are they-”  
“Woah there Mr. Questions!” Quinn held a hand over his mouth in order to get the onslaught of questions to stop for a second before answering the ones he had thrown out at her. “Yes a date, no you don’t know him, and no you do not have to threaten him. He’s actually a really good guy.”  
Puck looked at her to try and see if she was lying or not. Noticing the small smile she wore and the honesty shining through her eyes, he could tell there really was a guy and she must really like him.  
“Well then, I’m happy for you. I would like to meet this mysterious guy soon though.” As he finished speaking Puck noticed kids pouring out of the school doors and into the parking lot.  
“You will don’t worry. Kurt already threatened me about it. Oh and I think I’m going to dye my hair back to blonde.” Puck looked shocked to hear that. “Don’t look so surprised. This pink is a bitch to keep up with. And this guy told me that he had once saw me while blonde and though it actually suited me better than the pink.” Again she got that small smile on her face at the mention of the guy.  
“Well, he must be some guy if your going to get rid of the pink for him.” Kurt’s voice sounded from behind the pair, who had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice him walk up.  
Quinn smiled at him, kissed Puck then Kurt on the cheek before starting to walk towards her own car. “He really is. Have fun putting more holes in your body. Talk to you later boys!” She threw a wave over her should before disappearing into the crowd of students in the lot.  
“Well then, let’s get the show on the road.” Kurt started around the truck and situated himself in the passenger seat.  
Puck had a confused look on his face before shrugging and climbing in the driver’s seat. He turned to Kurt who smirked at him.  
“Where exactly is your car?”  
Kurt scowled and crossed him arms over his chest. “Finn took it as collateral for covering for me while we’re out.”  
Puck knew Kurt must be quite angry for having to let his ‘baby’ out of his sight and into Finn’s hands so he suggested the one thing that Kurt would never resist.  
“Well then, I guess a coffee is in order before we get this party started. Am I right?” Puck winked at Kurt who in turn stuck his tongue out, confirming the stud that Puck wasn’t sure was there.  
“Oh Noah, you know me too well.” Kurt sighed dramatically before fiddling with Puck’s radio.  
Puck smiled fondly at him and drove off towards the Lima Bean.  
\---  
Coffee was exactly what Kurt needed to calm his nerves about not only his plan, but also the piercing he was going to get. He had come to the decision that he wanted to get his bellybutton pierced since it would require him to take off his shirt and hopefully get Puck to show some interest in being something other than just being friends. Kurt was so caught up in that silly fantasy that he didn’t notice the truck was now parked in the parking lot of the Lima Bean until Puck opened his door, startling Kurt out of his inner thoughts. He hopped from the car and proceeded to grab Puck’s arm and physically drag him toward the door.  
“Woah there Princess. The coffee’s not going anywhere.” Puck forced Kurt to a stop so that he would no longer be dragged.  
Kurt laughed and let go of Puck’s arm before turning towards the door. Just as he was going to pull it open, something or rather someone, sitting at a table inside caught his eye.  
“Shit, shit, shit!” Kurt turned back to Puck who was looking through his wallet and hadn’t heard him just then. Kurt immediately put on that smile that meant he needed something. “Noah?”  
“What is it now Princess?” Puck looked up to see Kurt smiling at him like that. He sighed knowing he was in for trouble.  
Kurt reached out and grabbed Puck’s hand, intertwining their fingers to which Puck looked at him, confused, even as his heart skipped a beat.  
“If you are truly my friend, you will go along with me and pretend to be my boyfriend.” And before Puck could even ask what it was about, Kurt opened the door and proceeded to again pull him along until they were standing on line.   
Fine, Puck could play this game.  
He let go of Kurt’s hand and threw his arm around the boy’s shoulders before he could even think about what was happening. He led Kurt to the line and then proceeded to lean down close to Kurt’s ear.  
“This wouldn’t happen to do with a certain warbler would it?” Kurt giggled as if Puck had said something funny, before nodding with a small smile to which Puck grinned.  
Puck had noticed as soon as they stepped through the door that Blaine and whatever that meerkat’s name was, were sitting at a table towards the corner studying. Puck was immediately on Kurt’s side and was willing to go along with his plan, especially after what had happened. The only good thing, besides being able to touch Kurt like this, was that the two warblers had yet to notice Kurt and Puck. Hopefully they could just get their coffee and get out of there without being noticed.  
\---  
This is not good, Kurt thought to himself as he tried to shrink into Puck’s side.  
Blaine was the last person he wanted to see considering he hadn’t since their breakup moths before.  
Puck and Kurt had managed to order their coffees and were just about to walk out of the door before a voice stopped them.  
“Kurt?” The voice was so familiar to Kurt, but it held a certain surprised and confused tone that Kurt was not used to hearing.  
Taking a deep breath, Kurt plastered a smile on his face and turned around to the source of the voice.  
“Hello Blaine.”  
This is not going to turn out good, Kurt thought as he chanced a glance at Puck and noticed the anger in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw. Not good at all.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Comments are always appreciated even if it is just to yell at me for not updating. Also I have two other stories that I have recently started and will probably be put up sometime soon.  
> Until next time homies!  
> xoxo-Kortney


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kurt and Puck were together, there was the little problem of Kurt having to deal with getting another hole put in his body. This of course comes with a threat that has Puck wanting to run for the mountains, but wanting to stay and prove his worth out ways his fear. But if he doesn't make it out alive, he just wants everyone to know that Kurt Hummel was the official cause of death for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Im in my second to last year of school to become a teacher so i've been extremely busy. Heres the next chapter though, so enjoy! Thank you all again for the support. I adore each and every one of you!  
> \--Kortney

Chapter 3  
Puck could almost laugh at how shocked Blaine was at seeing Kurt’s new look.  
“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Sebastian came up behind Blaine and threw his arm around his waist as if to make Kurt jealous.  
“Well I don’t see a cat here, but something certainly dragged you in. And that something definitely deserves to be severely punished for doing so.” Puck smirked at Kurt as if proud of that comment. He then cleared his throat to make his presence known again. “Oh right.” Kurt smiled briefly at Puck before speaking again. “And this is my amazing boyfriend Puck. Puck this is Blaine and that’s a very annoying meerkat that seems to live here now. I should really call animal control about it.” Puck bit his lip to keep in his laugh at the obvious distain Kurt had towards Sebastian.  
Puck’s arm found it’s way around Kurt’s shoulders again as he sent a brief nod towards the blazer clad Warblers as a greeting.  
Sebastian scowled at him, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with Puck to want to be with Kurt, while Blaine came out of his shocked stupor. “Boyfriend?” He looked at if he was about to burst into tears at finding out Kurt had moved on. “What happened to you? Are those piercing real? And did you honestly die your hair pink? You look like a hoodlum! Does you dad know about this?”  
Kurt was fuming. How dare he even try and make him feel bad for being more comfortable in his skin and how dare he bring Burt into it! That crossed the line that Blaine had no right even tip toeing near anymore. If Kurt had felt bad at all for playing with Blaine like this, those comments and that thing next to him prevented it. “Yes boyfriend, you know that thing you were before you cheated with the wanna be the wannabe CW boy here.” Sebastian glared at the comment before Kurt continued. “And as for the new look, I feel it’s much more me. But I do want to thank the both of you.” Blaine and Sebastian looked shocked at this. “Had you guys not done what you had, I wouldn’t have landed Puck here and realized I’m so much more deserving than someone like you.”  
“Kurt I-” Blaine stated, but was cut off by Puck.  
“Babe, we gotta go if you wanna make your appointment on time.” He needed to step in before fists were thrown or just before someone said something that caused one of them to snap.  
Kurt smiled up at the slightly taller boy in an adoring way before nodding. “Yes, let’s go put more holes in me.” Giggling slightly, he turned to address the two Warblers. “As nice as this was boys, me and my man have plans. Grandpa, Meerkat.” He turned on his heel towards the door which Puck held open for him.  
If Puck had ever been more proud of being Kurt’s friend he didn’t know how. What he just witnessed made him see how badass Kurt was and made him wonder why he had ever let people push him around. Puck could also see Kurt biting his lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to take over his features. He turned once more to the two shocked blazer clad boys before nodding and following behind Kurt.  
Once they made it back to his truck, Puck stopped Kurt from opening the door. Kurt raised his eyebrow at him at the sudden stop. Puck placed his hands on Kurt’s hips and turned him so that he was in the line of sight of the door. Kurt opened his mouth to presumably ask what Puck was up to, but was stopped when Puck held up his hand.  
“Ready for the grand finale?” Puck smirked at Kurt slightly before pulling Kurt closer by his hips and leaning in.  
Hopefully Kurt would go along with it and not slap him.  
\--------  
Kurt was on an adrenaline high from his encounter that when Puck stopped him and asked him if he was really for the finale, he was confused to say the least. His breathe caught when he realized that Puck was leaning closer to him and as soon as Puck’s lips first touched his, his heart nearly stopped. As cheesy as Kurt felt for thinking it, he truly felt the fireworks that people talked about when Puck was kissing him. His hand instinctively grabbed at the front of Puck’s shirt, while one of Puck’s had made his way into the hair at the back of Kurt’s hair. He soon felt Puck’s tongue at the seem of his lips and Kurt immediately opened his mouth to allow their tongues to tangle together.  
The kiss continued to get more heated, with Puck pushing Kurt up against the side of his truck at some point and his hips grinding into Kurt’s.  
“Get a room!” Kurt was vaguely aware of it being Sebastian’s voice but could car less as he let go of Puck’s shirt with one hand and proceeded to flip him off.  
A second later Kurt became aware of his need for oxygen and reluctantly broke the kiss. His eyes remained closed however as his arms wound around Puck’s neck and he lay his head onto Puck’s shoulder. He felt Puck’s arms wind around his waist and tighten in a hug.  
“Wow.” Kurt sighed dreamily as his eyes remained closed.  
Puck chuckled at the dazed look on Kurt’s face and took in the red kiss swollen lips that he was the cause of. That fact alone made Puck say the one thing he had been holding in for a while now.  
“Be my boyfriend.” Immediately Puck cursed himself for doing it, already assuming Kurt would say no and that he only wanted to be friends.  
Kurt’s breath caught again and he looked up to his secret love. Just to see the emotion swirling in Puck’s eyes made him see that he wasn’t dreaming and Puck actually felt something for him also.  
“God yes!” Kurt replied before grabbing Puck’s shirt again and smashing his lips back on his.  
\----------  
It took the couple a good twenty minutes to make it into Puck’s truck with all the kissing the two felt was necessary after years of holding back their feelings. This also meant that Kurt was late for the piercing he honestly could care less about now that Puck was his. He also knew that if he didn’t go through with it that Puck may question him and it could lead to them fighting, so Kurt let Puck drive him to Jimmy’s tattoo pallor on the other side of Lima.  
One they got there, Kurt jumped out of Puck’s truck and waited for Puck to do the same. Once Puck walked around the front of the truck, he reached for Kurt’s hand and started to walk to the front door of the tattoo shop. Kurt didn’t realize what he was doing until he was physically stopped by Puck.  
“Are you nervous babe?”  
Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. “What? No of course not. I was just thinking.” He trailed off while looking between their intertwined fingers and Puck’s raised eyebrow.  
“About?”  
Kurt sighed before letting go of Puck’s hand and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Well, I kinda have something to tell you since I would like us to be open and honest with each other. I just need you to hear me out before you say anything.” Puck looked a little worried but nodded at Kurt to continue anyways. “I kinda only wanted to come get a piercing so that you would hopefully see me half naked and finally feel something for me. But, I really didn’t think that in a million years that you would feel the same thing for me that I do for you.”  
Puck had turned his head slightly away during Kurt’s ranting which made the countertenor feel like he may lose Puck before that had even really begun.  
“Noah?” Puck finally turned back to look at Kurt, but had a very blank look in his eyes. “Please say something. Even if its nothing good, just don’t shut me out.”  
\---------  
Puck honestly didn’t think Kurt had all the things he had done today in him. As twisted as he felt for thinking it, he almost felt like it proved how far he was willing to go to try and capture Puck’s heart. That though alone made Puck slink away and Noah come to the surface.  
He looked at the smaller boy who looked to be on the verge of tears from Puck’s silence. He sighed at that; making Kurt cry was definitely not on his to-do list for the day.  
“Kurt-”  
“Oh god this is it isn’t it? This is absolutely terrible-” Kurt started to rant while also starting to pace.  
“Kurt I--”  
“I’m so sorry! I’ve just liked you for so long and I felt like this-” Kurt seemed oblivious to Puck trying to get his attention.  
“Kurt!” Puck used his best authoritative voice to break through his boyfriends rant. Said boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “I’m not breaking up with you.”  
“Your not?”  
Puck chuckled at the child-like wonder in his voice. “No. I actually find it endearing that you would go through the trouble of putting a hole in your body for me.” Puck started back towards the door to the shop and held it open waiting for Kurt.  
“Oh.” Kurt finally realized that Puck truly wasn’t going to break up with him. “Well then I guess we can go home then.”  
“Now wait a second.” Kurt turned to look at Puck who had his eyebrow raised in question. “You chickening out Hummel?”  
Kurt knew exactly what Puck was playing at, but it didn’t stop his anger from spiking or his feet from moving through the open door of the shop.  
“Oh we’ll just see who the chicken is Puckerman.”  
\----------  
Kurt knew if Jimmy told his father he was here today he would be dead, but he honestly didn’t care. Kurt was using his own money he had made working at the tire shop on occasion so he felt like it was okay to do.  
“Well well well. Look who decided to show up a half hour late.” A heavily tattooed man walked around the clear front counter to stand in front of Kurt.  
“Fashionably late of course Uncle Jimmy.” Kurt smiled a wide grin before wrapping his arms around the man’s body.  
Jimmy in return simply chuckled and wrapped Kurt in a hug. “Of course you are.” The two separated and Jimmy seemed to finally notice Puck. “He with you?”  
Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Puck, who actually looked a bit scared, and smiled. “Yes he is.” He proceeded to walk over to Puck and pull him over to where Jimmy stood. “Uncle Jimmy this is Noah, my boyfriend. Noah this is my Uncle Jimmy, one of my dad’s best friends.” Kurt looked between the two men before sighing.  
“Huh, since when do you have a boyfriend Kurt? Does your dad know about it?” Jimmy had at some point started to slowly walk around Puck who looked as if he was going to be sick.  
“I-I think I um maybe should go wait in the car.” Puck spun fast and proceeded to almost run to the door.  
“Noah!” The slight anger in Kurt’s voice caused him to stop short and turn around.  
“Yes dear?” Puck figured if there was any time for pet names, now was as good a time as any.  
“Uncle Jimmy stop scaring him!” Kurt walked up to Noah and proceeded to raise a hand to lay it on Puck’s cheek. Puck unconsciously nuzzled his hand and lifted one of his own to hold Kurt’s on his face. “He’s a really good guy. And I really don’t need you to scare him off.” Kurt continued to gaze at Puck who had a small smile on his face as Kurt talked.  
Suddenly Puck was startled by laughter coming from the quite scary man. “Is he going to kill me?”  
Kurt smiled a bit before shaking his head. “No sweetie. That just means he approves.”  
Jimmy walked up to the couple who had broken their embrace as he approached. He held his hand out to Puck, who eyed it suspiciously before slowly grabbing onto the extended hand and shaking it.  
“Well then, now that I’ve done the whole ‘scare the boyfriend’ bit, I guess theres only one thing left to do.” Suddenly Jimmy’s gip tightened and he pulled Puck closer. “Hurt him and I will personally come after you and gut you.” Jimmy had no hint of a smile and Puck was honestly ready to run away.  
“Uncle Jimmy!” Kurt yell made the made let go of Puck’s hand and turn to him with a raised eyebrow. “If you don’t stop I’ll call Aunt May and tell her.”  
At the mention of his wife, Jimmy immediately stepped back and looked startled. “Fine fine! Truce then?” Kurt nodded before smiling at his uncle. “Let’s go put another hole in you so your dad can once again yell at me for giving into you.”  
Jimmy turned and walked down a narrow hallway where Puck assumed the rooms were.  
“Well, now that you’ve been scared, let’s get on with this.” Kurt grabbed Puck’s hand and started to walk towards the hallway. “On the bright side, I get to take my shirt off now.” Kurt winked over his shoulder before letting go of Puck and sashaying away.  
Puck’s eyes widened realizing that he didn’t know how he would deal with Kurt shirtless. He swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly walking through the hallway.  
“He is truly going to be the death of me.”  
He just needed to not do or say anything stupid in front of the very scary tattooed man.  
\--------


End file.
